Secrets and Surprises
by theangel1710
Summary: Sakura never really liked secrets. Sorry I'm lame at summaries. oneshot


A/N: This story serves as a thank you gesture for all those who supported my other story: Couch

**A/N: **This story serves as a thank you gesture for all those who supported my other story: **Couch**. If you have not read the said story, you will still be welcomed to read this. Okay, so much for the formalities. Anyway, this story CAN be a sequel to Couch and don't worry. You will still understand the whole thing even if you didn't read the other one.

Enough with the talking and let's get this over with.

**Disclaimer: **If I own Naruto, I'd probably be in heaven.

* * *

To say that Haruno Sakura, or should I say, Uzumaki Sakura, was frustrated, was a real understatement.

The cause was of course the one and only, Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and their daughter, Uzumaki Minaki.

Over the past few weeks, as April will soon turn to May, Naruto and Minaki were hiding something from her and she was getting really annoyed by this. Today Naruto told her he would be going to the office later this afternoon instead of working the whole day, so he can "spend some quality time with Naki-chan." She scoffed at this statement.

Naruto and Minaki were never good at hiding secrets because it was obvious because every time the pink-haired head medic-nin would walk to the Hokage's office, she would always find Naruto and Minaki whispering to themselves.

Currently, Sakura, who did not bother to remove her doctor's uniform, was striding in the streets of Konoha going directly to the Hokage Tower. It was near sunset and Sakura had finished her tiring job at the hospital.

Back to the story:

Soon enough, Sakura was standing in front of the door to the Hokage's office hearing the same annoying whispering sounds. Then, as more whispering came from inside, a vein finally popped.

So she burst through the door completely tearing the door of its hinges. Poor door, who suffered the consequences of Sakura's monstrous wrath. Inside, Naruto and Minaki jumped in surprise which apparently caused the Hokage to fall of his chair and Minaki stifling laughter at her father's stupidity.

And when she looked at her mother, all laughter drained out of her. Sakura was acting like a monster right now and her fury was enough to match Kyuubi's glare.

"Heh, hi Mommy…" Minaki said nervously as beads of sweat covered her adorable face.

Eventually, Naruto's blonde head popped on the desk leveling his head with Minaki's pink one.

And one thing was running in their thoughts:

'_Uh-oh, we're dead!'_ In short, they were terribly horrified.

The next thing Sakura did, scared the hell out of the two and both blue-eyes stared at her.

Sakura's eyes were flaring wildly, her lips twitching as she menacingly cracked her knuckles. Oh, what could they possibly have done to get Sakura this mad? Then she looked straight at Naruto, who gulped audibly.

"Okay, _my dear _Naruto. Spit. It. Out.!!" she said trying to control her voice to make it sweet but dangerously threatening. Naruto visibly cowered under his wife's wrath.

"S…spit…ou…out…what…Sakura-chan?" he said fearing for his life as Minaki clung to him fearing her own as well.

She stomped angrily toward them and in an instant father and daughter was already pressed against the wall.

"I'm getting really annoyed with all the whisperings and your dark little secrets, Uzumaki!! What on earth are you two up to?!" she yelled, obviously tired of playing games.

Suddenly Naruto and Minaki exchanged knowing smirks which caught Sakura completely off guard. But before she could scream bloody hell at them, Naruto had blindfolded Sakura securely causing Sakura to hit Naruto involuntarily, which caused Naruto to grimace in pain.

"Owww… You hit hard Sakura-chan." he said. Minaki laughed which irritated Sakura more.

"NARUTO, MINAKI! Take this thing off me!" she demanded. See that her father was busy rubbing his sore head, Minaki answered her furious mother.

"Sorry Mom, but this is really necessary." said Minaki eyeing her mother's dangerous fist.

Naruto recovering from his swollen head, turned to Minaki, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Minaki turn around for a bit." he said telling Minaki all that she needed to know in a sentence and a glint in his eye.

Minaki smirked but followed.

Turning to Sakura, he snakd his arms around her waist, earning him a yelp from his wife.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." he whispered sweetly in her ears and before she knew what was happening, Naruto had placed his lips on hers causing her to immediately forget her anger.

Before she could return the favor, Naruto had already released her.

"Still angry?" Naruto asked. Sakura could picture his face splitting into a smirk. Minaki, knowing it was already safe, turned to her parents just in time to witness the office floor get marked with a head-sized crater, serving as Sakura's reply from Naruto's question.

Minaki laughed heartily at her father.

She loved her family all right. Especially when moments like these happens.

After everything had calmed down, including Sakura's wrath, Naruto and Minaki looked at Sakura who was smiling through her blindfold.

She, like Naruto and Minaki, loved her family as well.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. I know you don't like being blindfolded so we better get to our destination so you can remove your blindfold." said Naruto in a mock command voice.

"And where exactly is this 'destination'?" she asked. Naruto and Minaki sighed. They were hoping that Sakura would not ask that question. But earning the smartest kunoichi in Konoha was definitely not for nothing.

"You'll see." said Naruto.

And then they were off with Sakura in Naruto's arms and Minaki tagging along.

After a couple of rooftops, they reached the Uzumaki's mansion. Naruto and Minaki each took Sakura's hands and led her in the gigantic dining room.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" asked Sakura unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Wait." said Naruto. "Okay, now!" he told her.

Sakura, not wasting another second, took off the blindfold. As her vision cleared she gave out an audible gasp causing Naruto and Minaki to smile from ear to ear.

There in front of her, the usually plain dining room was decorated with a banner saying **'Happy Mother's Day!'**. The round dining table was full of dishes that can put the entire restaurant's food in to shame. In the middle of the table sat a chocolate cake with an icing that said the same words as the banner.

'_So this was what they were hiding from me. They spent the whole morning doing this!'_ thought an awestruck Sakura, her heart melting.

"So are we gonna sit down and eat or just stare at it?" asked Naruto, his stomach silently rumbling.

"Come on, Mom!" exclaimed Minaki, skipping her way to the table.

Both Naruto and Sakura chuckled at their daughter. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Thanks." she said as sincerely as she can, tears falling from her eyes. This would be the best mother's day ever!

"Nothing to it Sakura-chan! Come on, I wanna have some Ramen!" he said, also skipping his way to the table.

"Alright, alright." she said.

They all sat down and ate everything on the table and finished their delicious dinner but of course, no dinner's would pass without Naruto and Minaki receiving death glares from Sakura when they would it too fast.

After dinner they chatted happily.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." said Naruto.

"Hmm?" said Sakura.

"My head hurts." said Naruto smiling goofily at his wife.

"Hmpf. Serves you right." said Sakura but leaned in and placed her hand over his sore head. Moments later Sakura healed the wound instantly getting an applause from her awestruck daughter. Like Sakura, Minaki also wanted to be a medic-nin.

Sakura chuckled.

"I wonder if you'll still have your monstrous strength, when you're already really old." said Naruto, instantly popping a vein in Sakura.

'_Uh-oh.'_ thought Minaki instantly knowing what would happen next.

And sure enough Naruto had chocolate cake sticking on his face with Naruto having a mock glum expression. He sure has to watch out his big mouth. As always, Minaki was on the floor laughing her lungs out.

Naruto, of course, would not ignore this without his revenge, so the next second, Sakura's face was twitching, fully covered with chocolate.

"Naruto." She growled. But then they turned to their laughing daughter and smirked. Minaki feeling the weight of their gaze, stopped laughing and looked cautiously at her smirking parents. And before she knew it, it was already Sakura, and Naruto laughing at their chocolate covered daughter.

Never once did the food battle go missing in the Uzumaki's. Sure, food would go to waste, but their happiness was priceless.

And Sakura was having the best mother's day in her life.

After cleaning the mess, Sakura tucked Minaki in her room. Minaki, exhausted from all the laughing, soon fell asleep. Sakura smiled lovingly at her joy. Then, she went to their bedroom expecting Naruto to be there.

When she went inside the bedroom, however, she found no one there. After closing the door, she instantly felt something wrap itself on her waist. She leaned in to it, knowing who it was.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said.

"Anything to make you happy Sakura-chan." he said quietly, savoring the moment.

"You know I that I really love you, right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do. And I love you even though I always get a taste of your monstrous strength everyday." said Naruto, smiling as Sakura instantly whipped around. But before she could reward Naruto's head with a nice lump, Naruto stopped her.

"But that would be why I love you so much." he said. Sakura smiled.

"Let's get to bed, there's work tomorrow and we really need to rest." said Sakura lying down on the bed.

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. He followed his wife to the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his face in Sakura's pink hair.

"And Naruto?" said Sakura, at the edge of falling asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." she said making Naruto smile as he drifted off to sleep.

'_I love you, Sakura-chan…'_

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. Please leave a review.

--theangel1710--


End file.
